We Make A Great Team
Ever since you saved the city, you have been a good friend of mine Judy, you truly are someone special who deserves all the success in her life I too followed your career and love life with great interest But for you too to become a performer like me, I didn´t expect You trying out belly dancing was a surprising and interesting choice I´ve even done it myself sometimes before Somehow I always had a feeling you were good at that, Judy As a dancer, you´re so lively, seductive and bubbly For my newest anniversary, we´re just here doing a dance duet together We both bring all the mammals of the city together, whether prey or predator Looks like it´s same place where you and Nick visited my concert together for the first time I´m sure your darling fox is in the audience already, ready to see you dance Getting ready for the show, you´re putting the outfit I designed myself just for you With a strapless red bra and harem pants decorated by gold and gems too I´m already in my familiar performer costume as I give you your bracelets, tiara and veil From your face, I can see you´re excited for the show as I put your ears on a ponytail You look so gorgeous in that, like a real harem bunny I´m sure your dear Nick will enjoy this show greatly This is the first time you´ll ever dance together with me, the angel with horns I´m trusting and counting on you, you´ll certainly impress the audience with your charms You´re a little shy at first, but I give you a few encouraging words before heading for the stage With your skill, effort, and passion, it´ll be an unforgettable experience Finally, our time comes to enter the stage in front of several faithful fans I can see lots of our friends have come to see us in the audience Besides your boyfriend, Bogo has also gotten a front row seat He´s probably my biggest fan so far, and deep down a real sweetheart The music starts playing, and our belly dance duet begins You already impress me, looks like you really paid attention during Carmelita´s lessons For a small rabbit, your dancing has a graceful, almost regal air to it Your eyes are closed coyly as you wave your paws and shake your butt Looks like you might be even better at swaying your tail and hips than I am You don´t seem nervous at all, but rather beautifully serene and calm Even the way your paws and feet move is rhythmic but also fast The only difference is that I have heels and you dance barefoot It goes on for a while until the show reaches its triumphant end Seeing the heroine of the city dance with its favorite pop star makes the audience enthralled Everybody applauds, but Nick and Bogo are the ones who applaud the loudest Looks like you blow a kiss in his direction and he returns the favor to his dearest We go back to backstage, changing back to our normal clothes before going home But before that, Judy and I share a big high five It was truly a duet worth performing, since you danced so marvelously I don´t even need to give you lessons myself, you´re almost like pro already Not only do you look great as a belly dancer, but your skills at that are tremendous Maybe we should team up more often and do these duets So proud of your performance today, Miss Hopps, I surely am There is no denying it, we make a great team. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories from Gazelle's POV Category:Friendship stories Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories